Store Owner
Store Owner is a crippled man who owns an antique office equipment store, specializing in typewriters. Biography Background information The name of the store owner remains unknown at this point. We know nothing of his background, other than the inference that for six years he has been keeping the special back room solely for use by beings from the alternate universe. He first appears in Season Two. Season Two In the start of episode "A New Day In The Old Town", a shapeshifter enters a store called "Typeset Antiques", containing a myriad of old typewriters and other small office equipment on the shelves. The store owner greets the customer, who in turn requests to see an IBM Selectric 251 typewriter. The store owner tells him it doesn't exist, that the typewriter models went from 245 straight to 255. But the customer insists on a 251. At that point, the owner acknowledges the customer saying "ah, you're one of them", produces a key from an old-style cash register, and tells the guy that it opens a door to a room straight back, last door. When the customer enters it, we see a stark small room, with a vintage IBM typewriter sitting on an old desk in the center, illuminated by a single overhead light. Adjacent to the typewriter is an oval mirror. And when the shapeshifter types out a few sentences on the typewriter, you then see the typewriter being operated only in the mirror's reflection, while the typing appears on the paper of the actual typewriter in the room. At the end of episode Over There: Part 2, Fauxlivia visits this special store and asks the store owner for the same typewriter model 251. She uses it to communicate and ask for instructions from The Other Side. Season Three In episode Entrada (8th episode), Fauxlivia returns to the store again and uses the quantum entangled typewriter to notify the other side that her cover has been blown and that she requests extraction. She asks the store owner one more favor, and hands off a boxed stolen piece of the mysterious vacuum machine. Later on, the Fringe team discovers the typewriter store and the special room where the quantum entangled typewriter was used, including the oval mirror showing "The Other Side". With Walternate's special communication room discovered, the antique store has served its purpose. After providing his mostly absent benefactors with the final missing piece of the vacuum machine being constructed by Walternate, the store owner gets his paralyzed legs restored to normalcy with a single injection in his arm. This is the last we see of him. We don't know if he continues running his antique office equipment business after this (maybe he takes a long vacation with his usable legs and starts a new life). Note that later on in this season in the 21st episode entitled "The Last Sam Weiss ", the quantum entangled typewriter is used (along with the oval mirror) in Walter's lab to test Olivia's ability to interact with the other side via her special "gift." Trivia *Stefan is also a very accomplished musician. He had a band called "The Knights of The Living Dead", in Los Angeles from 1986-1993. *His first notable appearance on television as a child actor was in the 1968-1970 science fiction TV series "Land Of The Giants", playing the role of Barry Lockridge. *He has the distinction of being the only one of the two boys who appeared on Irwin Allen's TV series to be doubled. He and Bill Mumy were the only boys to appear in Allen's series, and Mumy had the distinction of being the only one of the two boys to appear as his past self (in the "Lost in Space" (1965) episode "Project: Earth"), in a flashback to the time of the Jupiter Two's original launch. But Stefan had to be doubled for the "Land of the Giants" (1968) episode "Wild Journey" because he had already gone into puberty and thus could not appear as his younger self. *JJ Abrams bought a Santa Monica, California historical landmark building previous owned by "The National Typewriter Company" and moved his BadRobot filming company there in 2009. It was fully restored and modified, leaving the original company name intact. The inclusion of a "typewriter store" in Fringe is an intentional homage. For an image of it, click HERE . Quotes "Ah, you're one of them. You know, it's been six years. I just kinda figured that um..." "Hey. You tell 'em, I'm not waiting around forever." Gallery File:IBM_Selectric-II.jpg|IBM Selectric II File:Typeset-Antiques_store.jpg|Typeset Antiques store File:Vintage-Typewriter-Store_5.jpg|Shape shifter enters the back room Vintage-Typewriter-Store_7.jpg|Mirrored typing from "the other side" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters